


Lucky

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Drabble, POV Minor Character, Post-World War II, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Pearl has aunts and cousins coming for her, which means compared to the other children she is special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Being Human nor am I profiting off this.

A group of nuns care for her now. Each one promises this is only temporary, because some aunt or cousin is coming for her. Pearl tries asking about her mother, but it never works. The nuns kiss her forehead and murmur prayers. 

A lot of other children here are like her: no mothers or fathers. Some do not even have the luxury of aunts or cousins. Pearl hears a couple grumble about her and how lucky she is, but they have some kind of reminder. 

No trinkets or clothing scraps for her. No jewelry or letters promising to come back for her. Pearl makes a note to ask of her parents, hopes her father was beautiful, wonders if her mother had a wild streak? 

Someone is coming for her, but no one remembers her.


End file.
